This Is Goodbye
by McIntyreMeetsMizanin
Summary: Oneshot!  Miz/Alex Riley slash.  Major angst, suicide and cursing!


_**~This one was edited by . This is simply a one shot we did because we felt like angst. I war you of slash and suicude~**_

Alex downed a shot of vodka, glaring at the dance floor which Mike was in the center of. Mike was grinding on everyone in sight, and Alex didn't like it. Not one bit. Sure, he was drunk, but Alex didn't give a damn. Mike was his boyfriend not all those other men's. As a stranger collided his hips into Mike's, Alex lost it. He wasn't going to take this any longer. He stood out of his bar stool, and stormed over to the center of the club.

Mike was having a good time. Alex had refused to dance with him and Mike being the demon of desire he was, found other people that were more than willing to dance with him. Now Mike being Mike loved to bump and grined; and that is the sort of dance they did at this club so Mike was going to make the most of his night out. Mike didn't care for these other people, all he wanted was a dance; nope, Mike only had eyes for one man, who was now storming through the crowed and towards him.

Alex finally got to Mike and grabbed his wrist roughly.

"Could you stop being a whore for two seconds?" He growled. This was exactly why he hadn't wanted to come out tonight. Mike did this every time Alex gave in to his constant begging and took him out.

"Who in the fuck are you calling a whore!" That hurt Mike more than Alex would ever know. Mike yanked his wrist, trying to make Alex let go. 'And let the fuck go of me Alex! That hurts!"

"How can you not see the way you're acting! You're dry humping every fuckin guy in this place!" Alex let go of Mike's wrist but his anger didn't subside one bit. "Y'know what fuck this I'm going back to the hotel." Alex just shook his head. "Come back whenever you're done having your fun." His anger turned into sadness as he walked out of the club, not caring that Mike had no ride back now.

Mike didn't know what to say, but his anger lashed out. "So what? Does this mean you dumping me!" Mike seethed, but he really was afraid of the answer.

"It means whatever you want it to mean!" Alex shouted, not out of anger but so Mike could hear him through the music pounding through the speakers. "Now, I repeat I am leaving! Come home whenever you want, the door will be unlocked!"

"Well maybe im not coming home!" Mike yelled over the music, tears forming him his piercing blue eyes. Mike stomped out into the parking lot, ready to look for a ride and get his own room.

Alex didn't like the idea of Mike being out alone. Not at all. But he was determined to show Mike how pissed he was. He knew it was stupid. He knew it but he still did it.

After 2 hours Mike found someone who would drive him home. When he arrived he paid for his own room. Mike went straight to the bath room; trying to find something sharp, and thats when his eyes cought the evil glare of the razor. Mike had considered this before, but after he got with Alex the thought never crossed his mind...until now. Mike picked up the razor.

Alex sat nervously in his room, staring at the door, waiting to see if Mike was going to come. After two hours of this he couldn't take it anymore. All the possibilities raced through his mind. What if Mike had got a ride home with a stranger and he'd been raped? What if he couldn't find a ride at all and was wandering the streets alone? What if he'd stayed at the club, gotten even more drunk and went home with some random man? Alex didn't even want to consider any of those. But sadly they were all options. He raced down to the front desk and asked if Mike Mizanin had checked in in the past two or three hours. Luckily, he had. They gave Alex the room number after a bit of persuasion and he dashed up the stairs at top speed, the elevator would've taken far too long.

Mike had taken a seat in the bath tub, no water and still fully clothed; just because he was going to die didnt mean he was going to make the poor cleaning lady clean up his mess. Mike slowly at first, pressed the razor into his skin dragging it across his arm which blood started gushing from. Mike picked up the pace, doing the same to the other arm. Mike had made several deep cuts and he was losing blood fast. Mike's last thought was that he loved Alex Riley and he hoped that Alex would be happy without him, 2 minutes later, Michael Mizanin took his last breath.

"Mike! Open the door!" Alex panted, out of breath from running up seven flights of stairs. He pounded on the door with his fist.

No answer.

"Mike, are you in there?"

He continued screaming for the next ten minutes, and still got no response.

He finally got enough strength to kick the door open. Mike wasn't in the main room, he searched every inch before walking into the bathroom. He gasped at what he saw. His lover, his best friend, his world, lying in a bloody mess in the bathtub. Alex fell to his knees, tears immediately pouring from his deep blue eyes.

"No." He whispered. "No! No! NO!" He screamed, slamming his fist down on the tile floor. "Mikey don't go, stay with me!"

Little did he know, it was already too late.

A week later, he stood in the cemetery, long after everyone had left and stared into Mike's eyes as he laid lifeless, in the coffin. Mike's tan skin, once so warm, was now icy cold and pale white. His eyes, normally so full of life were now blank, staring into nothing. Alex had been numb for the past week. He used up all his tears on the very first night. He no longer had any. He would just sit there, freezing cold, waiting for Mike's embrace to warm him, but that would never happen now.

Every relationship has arguments or fights.

Mike and Alex just had one that went a bit too far.

REVIW PLEASE!


End file.
